


Our Mrs. Addy

by MaeveBran



Series: From the Angel Files [12]
Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack finds himself in a... situation... in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Mrs. Addy

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my slightly AU season 5 Angelverse. Offshoot of the "Willow, the Squint" subseries, set after Part 3 of "Dance of Sorrow".

The sunlight, streaming through the gap in the curtain that covered the window, woke Dawn out of a light doze. When she tried to sit up she discovered that she was held in place by the arm of a man beside her. She gently moved the arm and sat up, trying to remember what had happened the night before. She had dim memories of a party, something like four beers in an hour and a half, and then a wedding chapel. 

Dawn managed to remove the arm gently with out waking the man. "Just like in the movies, you get drunk in Vegas and wind up married," she muttered as she looked at the ring on her left hand. 

The man in her bed stirred and Dawn turned to face him. "Good morning, Zack."

Zack Addy blushed and murmured, "Good morning, Dawn." He looked shyly at her and then down at his hand and saw the ring. "I guess the wedding wasn't a dream."

"No, I don't guess it was." She agreed. "I think we have to talk about this."

"I agree." Zack said. "Let's get dressed first."

Shortly after they got dressed and Dawn made coffee there was a knock on the door. Dawn went to the door and saw that Buffy and Willow were out in the hall. She reluctantly let her sister and her friend into the apartment. 

Buffy looked her sister up and down and then saw Zack. "Dawn, what's going on?" Buffy asked. 

Dawn moved over to stand next to Zack who instinctively put his arm around her waist.

"Buffy, you may want to have a seat." Dawn suggested, and Buffy sat down.

"Did you sleep with him?" Buffy accused.

"Yes, but at least I did it in the right order," Dawn answered, holding up her left hand. "I married him first."

"MARRIED?!?!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Yes, Miss Summers, I married your sister last night." Zack spoke for the first time.

"I'm not talking to you." Buffy turned back to Dawn. "He's older than you."

"He's only six years older than me. Angel was, what? Two hundred and twenty-four years your senior?" Dawn retorted.

"That's not the point." Buffy tried to deflect that line of thought.

"It is the point. Zack's a scientist, not a vampire, so what are you complaining about?" Dawn returned.

"Buffy, settle down. Dawn is eighteen and can marry if she chooses. I was there and it was something Dawn chose," Willow tried to jump in but Buffy rounded on her.

"You were there? How could you let her do this?" Buffy accused.

"Dawn was going to marry Zack no matter what and I thought she deserved at least one friend at her side," Willow defended. 

Zack was watching the sisters argue about his future, but his experience with his own four sisters had taught him to stay out of the argument. He wandered into the kitchen area and got his coffee.

"You should have called me," Buffy complained.

"I thought it would be better to let you know after the fact," Dawn said. "I knew you'd go ballistic and didn't want you to ruin my happy day."

"Ruin your day by making you think about what you're doing? You don't even know him."

"I know he cares about me and isn't intimidated by my intelligence. I may not know him much more yet, but I will," Dawn said.

"You're not getting an annulment?" Buffy asked. Both Zack and Dawn had the grace to blush, and Buffy made a face. "Of course you can't. Well, how about a divorce?"

"I can't divorce him, I could be pregnant, you know," Dawn reasoned.

"You were too drunk to... Of course you were," Buffy stammered.

"We were married, it didn't seem important," said Dawn.

"What about college?" Buffy asked.

"There are colleges in D.C., Buffy." Dawn answered. "Besides Willow is there. I won't be completely alone."

Willow had tried to stay out of the argument. "Leave me out of it. This is definitely a Summers thing. All very violent," she explained.

"Buffy, you can't force me to do anything," Dawn said calmly.

"Well, then, I wish you both well," Buffy sighed, apparently realizing that this was her sister's life not hers.

"Thanks, Buffy," Dawn said, hugging her sister.

"Let me at least throw you a wedding party tomorrow night before everyone leaves," Buffy suggested.

"Sure. Thanks," Dawn said. 

"Just make sure I never need to give him the shovel speech," Buffy continued sternly.

Dawn laughed, and met her new husband's affectionate gaze. "I don't think that will be a problem," she said.


	2. A Little Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Dawn get a little time off before going back to the Jeffersonian.

Dawn and Zack Addy were sitting on the couch in Dawn's apartment. Across from them, in chairs snagged from the kitchen table, sat Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan. The air was tense and no one really wanted to be the first to speak. 

Finally, Booth spoke. "Tell us again what happened?" he asked, sounding incredulous.

"We were at a party and wound up at the First Church of Elvis, where we got married," Zack explained for fifth time.

Booth laughed-- again-- like this was the funniest thing he had ever heard. 

"You find this funny, Agent Booth?" asked Dawn. "If you had been there and brooding, Buffy would have married *you*," she retorted.

Booth was trying to take a drink of his coffee when Dawn made that statement, but instead of actually swallowing it he ended up spraying it all over the intervening coffee table. Brennan came to his rescue with some napkins and started wiping it up while glaring at him. 

"Why would you say that?" Booth asked, after he had regathered some semblance of composure.

"Well, it goes back to you looking like Angel. If you haven't noticed he spends a significant amount of time brooding . . . " Dawn let that thought complete itself in the minds of her audience.

"We were talking about you and Zack, not Booth and Buffy," Brennan reminded Dawn. "I know it has been sudden, but do you have any idea what you might do now?"

"Like I told Buffy when she and Willow were here this morning, I can go to school just as well in DC as here. I know I will have to wait until the fall semester, as it is probably too late to apply for the spring term now," Dawn answered.

"So you do intend to stay married?" Booth asked, figuring that it might be safe to speak now that Brennan was occupied with other thoughts.

"Yes, we thought we might as well give it a try since we . . . " Zack stopped and blushed, leaving both his boss and her FBI man with no doubt what he would have said. "I mean we can't procure an annulment."

"If that is the case, then I'm telling you to take a couple weeks off. Talk to Hodgins about moving your bride into your apartment . . ." Brennan suggested. 

Dawn looked at Zack. "Why would you need to talk to Hodgins about my moving in?" she inquired.

"Because I live above his garage" answered Zack, not in the least ashamed.

"You live over someone's garage?" Dawn shrieked.

Zack was too concerned with the fact that his new wife was shrieking to answer, so Booth spoke hurriedly to fill the gap. " I'm told that it is really quite the garage, with twelve cars and a boat. The apartment has a bedroom, living room, kitchen, another bedroom, a den, and two bathrooms."

"Oh, if that's the case, I guess it will be all right." Dawn was placated by Booth description.

"I won't object to your presence, as long as you understand that Zack's job comes with long hours." Brennan returned to the topic of Dawn moving to DC.

"That's alright, world savage and slaying have long hours and little thanks. So I'm used to it. Besides, Willow was relieved to find out that she would no longer have to be Toni's Watcher. Watching your girlfriend is really awkward," Dawn assured her.

"I won't expect to see either of you in DC until the last week of January. That gives you two and a half weeks to get everything straightened out," Brennan said.

* * *

Packing Dawn's stuff and arranging for the movers to move it only took a week and a half. So they had a week to enjoy as vacation. Vegas was having a heat wave, so they stayed in town. One day they toured the major casinos for their attractions. Another they stayed in. Today, however, they were at the beach on Lake Mead. 

Dawn spread out two beach towels next to each other. Zack helped her slather on the sunscreen, and then she returned the favor. They laid there about talking of their respective histories. She told him about being the Key and how Buffy had sacrificed herself. Zack told her stories about growing up with three brothers and four sisters.

"You had an interesting life," Zack said.

"Especially when you consider I've only existed for about four years but have the memories of a nineteen year old," Dawn said without the bitterness that once would have accompanied the statement. "But the day is too nice to talk about Sunnydale. How about we go on those jet skis? Or would they be too dangerous or unsound?" she teased him.

"I have no problem with jet skis as they don't go over any structures. I object to driving because of the lack of structural integrity of many roads and bridges," Zack explained.

A few hours later they were again relaxing in the sun after having gone on the jet skis and swimming. After another hour or so of lounging they decided to go home and get something to eat. They got to her apartment and opened the door to find Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles all waiting for them. A banner saying "Congratulations" in sparkly silver on a white background hung above the kitchen counter. Beneath the banner was a small stack of presents.

"We thought that there should be at least one celebration of your nuptials," Giles explained. They moved and revealed a buffet prepared on the counter.

"Grab a plate and dig in," Willow encouraged when no one seemed likely to move. The words spurred Dawn into action.

"Let me go change and then we'll get the party started," Dawn said and then realized this did not bode well. A Summers party? It was doomed. She might be Mrs. Addy, but she had chosen to keep Summers as a second middle name, which indicated how this was going to go. "Wait, are we sure a party is a good idea?"

The Scoobies all looked around, remembering past parties. "Uh, we didn't think of that. I'm sure since we aren't on the Hellmouth we'll be fine," Willow said. "Go change."

Dawn did just that and returned a few minutes later. After Zack had likewise changed everyone dug into the food. Soon the party was in full swing. After exchanging stories of Scooby parties past and why there was some reason for concern, they told some of the funnier stories of Hellmouth life. Then everyone had finished eating. 

Buffy brought their attention to the small pile of presents. "I think it is time for them to open these," Buffy said as she brought over a small bag with pastel flowers on it. Dawn removed the tissue paper and revealed a white satin confection. The card said it was from Willow.

"Thank you," Dawn said, blushing furiously. Zack was looking just as embarrassed.

Next, Xander wheeled over a rectangular lump draped in a sheet. Dawn removed the sheet to reveal a wooden chest. Zack was puzzled at the all the trays and odd slots until Dawn said, as she hugged Xander, "Thank you for the weapons chest. I needed a place to story my weapons."

"Weapons?" Zack asked timidly.

"Yes, besides stakes, I have a collection of axes, arrows, bows, crossbows, and Holy Water. All of which I know how to use and must train my slayer to use," Dawn explained.

"Oh," Zack said, a little stunned.

Buffy brought over another oddly shaped package and handed it to Zack, then handed a similar package to Dawn. They opened them to find his and hers short swords. The cards said they came from Angel. 

"What am I going to do with this?" Zack asked. 

"Don't worry, dear, I'll teach you," Dawn said to the accompaniment of much laughter.

Then came another frilly bag out of which Dawn pulled several more things of satin and lace. This card indicated that Faith and the slayers who survived Sunnydale had banded together and were responsible for the blushes creeping up both Dawn's and Zack's faces.

Then Giles handed Dawn a package that was suspiciously booked shaped. Dawn opened it to find the Legends of Vishnu. "It may come in handy. I know you don't have it. It was one of the books that I had shipped to England and therefore survived the Hellmouth," Giles explained. Dawn jumped up and hugged him.

Buffy brought the last gift over. "I saved the best till last," she said as she handed a silver box to Dawn. Inside were several framed pictures. Dawn lifted out the top one. It was a picture of Buffy, Dawn and Zack taken a month ago in front of the Washington Monument. The next one was of Dawn and Buffy at the Hyperion Hotel the morning after the Hellmouth. The last picture was of Buffy, Dawn, and Joyce taken months before Joyce had died. 

"How?" Dawn finally managed to ask.

"I had sent some pictures to Angel that year. He had copies made and sent to me after we had settled here knowing I had lost everything." Buffy explained. "I had this one enlarged and framed for you." Dawn launched herself into her sister's arms and they both cried. For all they lost and all that had come since and for the separation to come. 

When they finally broke apart Buffy addressed Zack. "Welcome to the family, such as it is." She hugged him. "But if you hurt her, I will beat you to death with a shovel." 

When everyone looked at her strangely, she said, "What? A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend."


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Zack return to DC.

Zack opened the door to his apartment and stood about nervously. He knew there was something he should do, some customary ritual, but he couldn't remember what it was. There had to be something one did to welcome a new bride to your place, but what was it? He looked over at Dawn, his wife. How strange it was still, to think he had actually gotten married two and a half weeks ago. He still hadn't got up the nerve to tell his parents. 

Dawn was looking expectantly at him. Oh, yeah; he was supposed to carry her over the threshold. That was it! He leaned down and picked her up, then carried her inside. After staggering a few feet, he awkwardly put her down.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Addy," Zack managed to say. He was blushing profusely.

Dawn stood in the center of the living room, where Zack had set her down. It was huge. The hall that led to the bedrooms and such branched off to the right. The kitchen and den were on the left. Dawn could see that the kitchen was separated from the living room by a breakfast counter with accordion folding partitions that could be closed to close it off from the living room. The whole apartment, as far as she could tell, was tastefully done in warm, neutral but masculine tones. The living room furniture looked comfortable and there was a big screen TV. Game controllers sat on the coffee table beside a partly finished robot 

"Zack, um... where is the Buffybot?" Dawn asked, remembering that Willow had had her bring it down to give it to Zack. The last thing she wanted was to unexpectedly run into the copy of her sister without warning.

"Oh, she-- uh, it-- is in the den. Her-- uh, its-- battery is probably completely drained," Zack stumbled over the explanation.

"It's all right to call it a her. I spent a summer a few years ago pretending that the Buffybot was Buffy so I could continue living with Willow and Tara while the real Buffy was dead," Dawn explained.

"Okay," Zack replied, knowing he should say something. Then it hit him: Dawn had just said that Buffy had been dead for a summer, but she was obviously alive now. "You did just say that Buffy was dead for a summer?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." Dawn realized that she may have made a mistake in mentioning it. But then again, Zack was her husband and should know about the weird and wacky world that was Vampire Slayage. "I told you I used to be a Key, right?"

"Right," agreed Zack.

"Well, this godlike creature named Glory wanted to use my blood to open a portal to all the demon dimensions. She started to, but Buffy figured out that our blood was the same since the monks who made me made me from her blood. So she jumped into the portal and closed it. Her body landed on the ground beneath where the portal had been..." Dawn broke off her explanation as the horrible memories came flooding back. She'd thought she was past what had happened two years ago, but apparently not.

Zack was struck dumb by what Dawn was saying, but he noticed how distressed his wife was. He went to her put an arm around her shoulder, then guided her to sit next to him on the couch. Once settled, she leaned her head on his arm.

"You don't have to continue," Zack said.

"No, it's all right. You should know about your in-laws. We Summerses are a strange lot. Then there are the Scoobies-- but back to Buffy dying," Dawn continued. "We buried Buffy in the woods by herself so that no one would know that the Slayer was dead. Then, because Mom had died a few months earlier and we hadn't heard from Dad, Willow and Tara moved in. In order to keep social services happy, the Buffybot was programmed to be Buffy. Although the programming did go a little wonky." Dawn smiled. "Has she said ‘That'll put marzipan in your pie plate, bingo,' yet?"

"It was the first thing she said," Zack answered. "Why would she say that?"

"Well the Buffybot was taking Buffy's place Slaying and Buffy usually made witty remarks while she fought. Willow tried to program the Buffybot to do the same. Only something went wrong. Very wrong," Dawn explained. "Anyway, when Buffy had been dead for about five months, Willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander had all got together, without telling Spike or me about it, and did some very black magic to bring her back. I don't know the details, but I do know they didn't think that she would come back right where they'd left her."

"In her grave, right?" Zack guessed.

"Yep. She had to dig her way out of her grave," Dawn said soberly.

Zack's respect for his sister-in-law grew. She was strong enough to dig out of her grave and go on fighting. The respect for his wife grew, too, as he realized he had married a woman who had lived through all of that and still could laugh.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the place," Zack said as he stood up and offered Dawn a hand up.

"Does that include the bedroom?" asked Dawn as he pulled her to her feet.

"It does," Zack answered, blushing.


	4. Angel of Music?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Zack relax at home with a movie. Dawn knows what really happened in the events that inspired it.

Dawn and Zack sat down on the large overstuffed, camel colored suede couch in their living room for their weekly movie night. On the coffee table in front of them were a large bowl of popcorn and several sodas. The opening music of this night's movie selection had just started: the instantly recognizable organ cords of the Phantom of the Opera.

Zack held back a groan. It had been Dawn's turn to pick the movie. He had chosen "The Terminator" last week, so he supposed he could humor his wife in her choice.

Once they were settled, with Dawn curled up with her legs on the couch and Zack's arm around her, Zack handed her the popcorn and both reached in from time to time for more. The longer the movie went on the more Dawn was aware that the story was increasingly familiar, not just the music-- which she had memories of hearing Buffy ice skate to-- but also the plot. It bugged her that she couldn't remember where she had heard the story before. The feeling would not go away.

Dawn got absorbed in the sweeping and majestic music and refused to wrack her brain for the elusive, wayward memory. The bittersweet love of Christine and Raoul and the angst of the Phantom were enough to keep her occupied. Even if they weren't, the novelty of curling up with her husband would. The idea of having a husband at her age was still mind boggling.

Finally, the movie was racing for its conclusion-- the Phantom was on stage seducing Christine with the Point of No Return-- when it suddenly dawned on Dawn why the story was so familiar: Angel's file contained an account of Angelus haunting an Paris opera house! Could Angel really be the Phantom? She was definitely going to have to call Buffy and Angel. 

But could it be? The Phantom had been Christine's tutor in singing and hadn't Lorne teased Angel about how badly he sang? Maybe with over a century of being unused, Angel's voice had gotten rusty. That must be it, because the Wolfram and Hart file had never been *that* wrong. Angel had confided to Buffy that the file had made some rather off conclusions of his motives sometimes, but the actual details were spot on.

Dawn chuckled at the idea and returned to snuggling with her husband. She could investigate this tomorrow while Zack was at work; she had better things to do right now.


	5. Moonlit Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Zack fluff.

Dawn was laying in bed with the moonlight streaming in through the window. She was curled up to her husband of two months, Zack Addy. It was strange to think that she was married, after all she was only nineteen. Not only was she married, but she was married to a normal scientist who had nothing to do with monsters that went bump in the night. She was lucky in that she could have a normal life. She had the one thing that her sister, Buffy, had always wanted.

The moonlight illuminated Zack's sleeping back, so Dawn decided to trace the moonlight with her tongue. Soon Zack was no longer sleeping but laughing and squealing that 'it tickles'. Dawn took that as encouragement and continued working her way up his back to his neck. She took a few little love bites but didn't break the skin, after all she wasn't a vampire. Zack had, by this time, woken up. 

Zack flipped over onto his back and stared into his wife's eyes. "What are you doing? I have to get up in another three hours for work," he said.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she answered.

"Ok, you asked for it," Zack responded as he flipped her onto her back. He then proceeded to trace the moonlight across her stomach and lower with kisses.

Now it was Dawn's turn to giggle. It tickled but felt so good. Between what his mouth was doing and his hands working their way up and down her legs, Dawn was starting to lose all rational thought. He kept up his ministrations until she started to cry out and then went on a little longer. He finally gave her some relief and she screamed out his name.

Minutes later he screamed her name and collapsed on her, sated. Sometime later, he realized that he was crushing her, rolled off her and joined her in contented sleep...


End file.
